mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville Mysteries Issue 4
My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries #4 is the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries comic miniseries. In the issue, the Cutie Mark Crusaders investigate a case of missing spa water, and all signs point to a member of the Apple family being the culprit. Summary At the Ponyville Day Spa, Rarity and Rainbow Dash treat the Cutie Mark Crusaders to a spa day after their string of successes in solving mysteries around Ponyville. The five try to enjoy a steam bath that uses spring water that flows directly from the Everfree Forest, but Aloe and Lotus Blossom are alarmed to discover that the spring has dried up and no water is flowing in to make the steam. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle mention that there aren't enough Pegasi to make rain clouds after a recent outbreak of equine flu in Cloudsdale, but Rainbow Dash says it would still be impossible for the spring to dry up so quickly. The Crusaders decide to investigate this matter, and after getting directions from Zecora, they find the spring in the forest. The spring has not dried up, but a dam is blocking the water from going to the spa, and a large pump is diverting the water somewhere else through a long winding pipe. The Crusaders follow the pipe and discover that it stops at Sweet Apple Acres, much to Apple Bloom's shock. Sweetie Belle recalls that Applejack was worried about the orchard not receiving enough rain, and Apple Bloom fears that someone in her own family is stealing the spa's water. Despite Apple Bloom's concerns, her friends assure that there must be an explanation, and they decide to discreetly question Apple Bloom's family members. When they ask Applejack about the lack of rain, Applejack says the farm hasn't suffered too much, but she is worried about their parents' apple/pear tree since hybrid plants require a lot of water. The Crusaders question Granny Smith and Big McIntosh as well, but their interrogating doesn't turn up any answers. At Sugarcube Corner, the Crusaders discuss the lacking results of their investigation. When they mention out loud that Apple family are suspects in stealing the spa's water, Snips and Snails overhear and start gossiping with the other bakery customers. This causes a chain reaction of whispers and suspicious glances to be aimed at Apple Bloom and her family. When the Crusaders meet Applejack and Big Mac outside Sugarcube Corner, Applejack notices everyone in town looking at them with contempt. The next morning, when the Apples set up a stand in the town marketplace, everyone refuses to buy from them, especially Aloe and Lotus Blossom. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash appear, and Twilight tells Applejack about rumors circulating of the Everfree Forest's spring water being diverted to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack categorically denies such rumors, but Apple Bloom confirms what she and her friends found in their investigation. When Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo arrive, Apple Bloom asks Applejack to give them some time to investigate further and clear the Apple family's name. As the Crusaders go around town considering other possible suspects in the case, they discover Flim and Flam selling "plupearpples"—hybrid fruit crossed between a plum, pear, and apple. Remembering what Applejack said about hybrid plants needing a lot of water, Apple Bloom accuses Flim and Flam of stealing the spa water, but Flim and Flam quickly deflect the blame back onto the disgraced Apple family. Apple Bloom, angered by the brothers' usual deceit, resolves to prove their guilt and her family's innocence. The Crusaders once again examine the pump and long pipe directing spring water to Sweet Apple Acres. Upon closer inspection, they realize that the pipe extends even further, and the rest of it was concealed under dirt and leaves to make it look like it stopped at the Apple family's farm. They follow the concealed pipe to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, where Flim and Flam are using the water to keep their plupearpple tree hydrated. The Crusaders catch Flim and Flam in the act, and the brothers make a hasty retreat. With the Everfree Forest's spring water flowing to the Ponyville Day Spa again, Aloe and Lotus Blossom thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for solving the mystery and apologize to Applejack for listening to gossip and blaming her family. Rarity invites the Crusaders to finally have the steam bath they were going to have earlier, but the Crusaders decline, having had enough of natural spring water for a while. Quotes :Rarity: If anyone deserves a day at the spa, it's you three! :Rainbow Dash: Totally! You've been awesome mystery solvers. :Rarity: Who knew Ponyville could be so... mysterious! :Apple Bloom: You know what this sounds like? :Scootaloo: A job for the Cutie Mark Crusader— :Sweetie Belle: —Super Sleuths! :Apple Bloom: Huh, guess we should have asked where the spring was before running off. :Sweetie Belle: Here's where the water should be leading to the spa... except it's dried up. :Apple Bloom: Here! Somepony built a damn to block it. :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom, didn't you say Applejack was worried about the lack of rain? :Scootaloo: Probably not the explanation she was looking for. :Apple Bloom: Applejack wouldn't steal water away from the spa... would she? :Scootaloo: We need to get to the bottom of this. :Apple Bloom: But, how do you investigate your own family? :Applejack: It's not great, but it hasn't hurt us much yet. Though I am a little worried about Bright Mac and Pear Butter's tree. Those hybrids sure need a lot more water. :Apple Bloom: You know Applejack and how honest she is. If Sweet Apple Acres were really in trouble, she'd tell me! :Applejack: Maybe it's just me, but Ponyville seems a little less friendly today. :Applejack: What in tarnation is going on? The cider isn't even selling! :Rainbow Dash: Did somepony say cider?? :Applejack: Howdy, ponies! Am I glad to see you. Everypony else here is acting so strange. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's terrible. Now, what's this about cider? :Flim: Behold! The amazing plupearpple! The most delightful hybrid fruit you will ever encounter! :Flam: Indeed! A never-before-seen hybrid of plum, pear, and apple! For the low, low price of 15 bits per specimen! :Apple Bloom: I know you two are the ones stealing the water for these hybrid fruits. And blaming the Apples! And we're going to prove it. :Flim: Brother of mine, I told you this plupearpple tree would need too much water once the fruit came in! :Flam: I know, but I didn't think anypony would be smart enough to figure out that the Apples weren't stealing it! :Apple Bloom: That's because you hadn't met— :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: The Cutie Mark Crusader Super Sleuths! Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works